


Lets Buy A Cat

by RidingMalum



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: With kittens? Aaron feels his sanity slipping away from him. He was certainly to tired to deal with this.





	

Aaron hadn't meant to stay up late and wait for Alexander to get home. At first he stayed up an hour later than usual because he was on the phone with his best friend, Theodosia, but when he hung up and saw that it was 2am and his boyfriend was home yet, he decided to stay up and read ahead for one of his classes while he waited up for Alexander.

It wasn't unusual for Alexander to stay out late but when he did he would always send Aaron a text telling him that he was going out and that he was safe.

At that though Aaron looks down at his phone and sees that it's vacant of any updates from Alexander.

He lets out a long yawn before closing his book and leaning back into the couch. Aaron never falls asleep this late, he's always in bed before midnight (unless there's an emergent or Theodosia calls him). He's not used to staying awake this late and he's sure that he'll regret it tomorrow when he's sitting in class and falling asleep while the professor is talking.

Aaron promises himself that he's just going to rest his eyes and nothing more but before he can stop himself he curls into the side of the couch and pulls the blanket from the back of the couch on him.

He wakes to a loud sound by the front door. He blinks his eyes open and when he sees Alexander stumble through the front door he gets up slowly from the couch and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He looks over at the clock on the wall to his right and sees that it's 4am.

Aaron makes his way over to his boyfriend. When he stops in front of him Alexander looks up at him with the widest smile aaronnhas ever seen. He looks away, he doesn't want to end up getting distracted by his boyfriends beautiful face that he forgets to lock the door. Alexander practically paws at Aaron as he locks the door.

"Aaron," Alexander slurs, "heeey, Aaron."

He looks down at Alexander and raises his eyebrow, "how drunk are you?"

Alexander scrunches his nose up and pretends to think, "on a scale from 1 to 10?"

"Sure."

"Then I'm somewhere around an eleven."

Aaron chuckles and pushes Alexander so he's standing up straight. "Well that settles it, you're going to go and lay down."

"Only if you join me," Alexander winks but in his drunken state it looks more like a blink than anything else.

Aaron rolls his eyes and nudges Alexander in the direction of the bedroom. Alexander moves wordless and when they get to the bedroom Alexander skips and jumps onto the bed. Aaron watches as Alexander rolls over and holds his arms open for Aaron to join him. Instead Aaron walks to the end of the bed and starts to untie Alexander's shows.

Alexander giggles quietly, "that tickles."

Aaron flicks Alexander's thigh before going back to taking his shoes off, "oh shut up, I'm not even touching you."

Alexander looks down at him and furrows his eyebrows, "I guess you're not."

When Aaron successfully removes both of Alexander's shoes he tosses them to the side and walks to the bedroom door. He should probably get some water in Alexander before he falls asleep.

"Wait, honey," Alexander calls after Aaron.

Aaron cringes, he hates it when Alexander uses pet names on him, "what Alexander?"

Alexander pauses for a few moments to gather his thoughts. "I forgot to tell you..."

Aaron waits for Alexander to finish his sentence but when he doesn't he asks, "you forgot to tell me what?"

Alexander furrows his eyebrows, "huh?"

Aaron sighs and says, "you said you forgot to tell me something."

"Oh yeah," Alexander giggles but doesn't say anything more.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah," Alexander nods. He holds a finger up to tell Aaron to wait while he thinks of a way to say what he wants, "I'm pregnant."

Aaron isn't sure what he wants to say so he lets a "huh" fall from his lips.

Alexander rolls his eyes like Aaron is the one talking nonsense. He repeats it slower, "I'm pregnant."

Aaron shoves his face into his hands. Alexander usually spouted random bullshit when he was drunk but Aaron is way to tired to deal with his boyfriends nonsense.

"Aaron did you not here me?" Alexander asks and when Aaron looks over at him he sees Alexander sporting a pout. "I said that I'm pregnant with kittens."

 _With kittens_? Aaron feels his sanity slipping away from him. He was certainly to tired to deal with this.

"Okay, Alexander," Aaron says slowly.alexander is watching him as closely as he can, "I'm going to get you and your kittens some water. I'll be back in a second."

Alexander waves goodbye as Aaron opens the bedroom door and steps out. With a last minute thought Aaron adds, "roll over on your side just in case you fall asleep while I'm in the kitchen."

Alexander nods lazily and does what Aaron says. He blinks slowly at Aaron and asks quietly, "you won't leave just because I'm carrying a litter of kittens."

Aaron shakes his head. He has no other choice but to play along, "no, Alexander I won't leave you."

"Will you raise the kittens as your own?"

Aaron bits his tongue, "yes, Alexander."

Alexander nods to himself, he must be satisfied with Aaron's answers. When it's clear that Alexander doesn't have anything more to say Aaron takes a few more steps and when he's in the hallways Alexander calls out.

"We should go and get a cat tomorrow."

Aaron resists the urge to slam his head into a wall, "why don't we talk about this when you're not drunk."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my first Hamburr fanfic!!


End file.
